board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Pats Dynasty's Top Ten Months of the Year
These are Pats_Dynasty's Top Ten Months of the Year ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Months of the Year Maybe it's just me, but I like to watch the months fly by. Very few things give me a greater feeling than being able to start writing a date with a new number for once. What's more, is that there are so many great and wonderful things that happen during each month. In fact, I'm going to rate my top ten months of the year, and tell you all exactly why I love each one. Honorable Mentions: April and August The reason these two months aren't in my top 10 is because, frankly, nothing ****ing happens during them. August is the most boring month of the year, and although it is full of summer goodness, it gets ruined by the fact that school is fast approaching. April is more of a precursor to May, and nothing really gets done in April. Plus tax day. Stupid tax day. It rains a lot in April as well, and I am someone who does not enjoy getting wet a majority of the time. Oh well. Number 10: February February just makes the list for one thing: leap years. These crazy February's come once every four years, and just to **** with all of us, add an extra day to it. It's insane. In fact, we have one coming up in a few short weeks! It'll be awesome when people write the date as 3/1, go "oh ****" and try to correct themselves before anyone sees it. At least, I think it'll be awesome...<___< Number 9: September School starts in this month, which brings it down the list a bunch. This month would be awesome if that hadn't occurred, due to the commencement of football season, and the waning of MLB's regular season. There is always a prime Sox/Yanks matchup on one of the weekends in September, and it usually carries with it the fate of the division. So yeah, school bad, sports good. Remember that kiddies. Number 8: July Ah, the height of summer. Barbecues in the back yard, sunset at 9 PM, baseball on almost every day. July actually has the distinction of containing the only day where there are none of the professional "big 4" sports playing at all, and that is (IIRC) the day before the All-Star game. Hockey, football, and basketball seasons are over, and baseball takes a quick break before playing their best for World Series supremacy. Independence day is also in July, and there's always a big parade in my town and local custom is to get slammed and go watch/be a part of it until you get escorted out, which is a good thing, because there's inevitably gonna be a stabbing somewhere on parade night. =( Number 7: June SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOL'S. OUT. FOR. SUMMER! Yes, all K-12 students cannot wait for June to roll around and get them out of the classroom and into their summer break. I remember my last few Junes were full of doctor's appointments and the like because they didn't want to take me out of school to get something checked out so they waited until June and hoped that whatever I had didn't try and kill me. Woo parents -__-. Number 6: January The very month that we are currently experiencing comes in at number 6 on my list. It'd be higher if it wasn't so damn cold all the time. My break is over the month of January, so lack of school is a plus. New Year's early morning is always fun for those that can remember it, and there's playoff football along with heated conference matchups in college basketball to keep a sports addict like myself satisfied. Number 5: October Sure football's going strong, baseball's in the playoffs, and all that jazz, but this month gets up this far because of Halloween. Mad candy and late night shenanigans. It is a great holiday, and the best time to get hammered and throw **** at people's houses with some of your good buddies. Not that I've ever done that or anything... Number 4: March My favorite month for sports. March madness and spring training baby. Couldn't ask for a more exciting couple of weeks like March Madness. The thought that goes into filling out every part of a bracket is just, overwhelming. Spring break's also in this month, and although I'm not going anywhere this year, it still deserves a mention. Number 3: November Thanksgiving is the holy grail of American holidays. Every single thing you do, from when you get up 'till that turkey coma later that night, is reflective of the American lifestyle. **** independence day, we got Thanksgiving! You get up, play football at 10 am (against your rival school, no less), come back, eat a ****load of food, watch more football, and go to sleep. If you're lucky, it can also be a great day outside, for backyard football games during halftimes. Number 2: December Holidays abound in this here month, the most notable of which is Christmas, a great bonding moment for all. Holiday specials on TV always induce nostalgia, and lots of stuff goes on sale. Great time to pick up anything you've needed for the house, or something you've had your eye on for a while. Fall semester ends this month, so college kids can go home after finals and the like, and look forward to a nice break. Number 1: May Wait, what? Why do I have May at number 1? Over more exciting months like December and March? What madness is this? The answer is simple and probably expected: I was born in this month. I mean, sure spring semester ends around this time and it's the month for graduation and all of that. All I really care about is that one special day where it's all about me, *****es. Without this month, this list wouldn't even come to fruition. That's why it's so awesome, and that's why it's my number one. Conclusion: So you've seen all the months and what I think about each one. I just checked and saw that I need to write a decent conclusion, so I'm using this space to do just that. All months are special, and they each are important to someone. Well, except August. Nobody likes August. I mean, it's a 31-day month where nothing at all happens. Craziness. Well, I hope the conclusion is long enough so that I may continue this here contest. Pats. Out. Category: Lists